Generally, a wafer may be handled via a so-called tape-frame during one or more processes in semiconductor industry, e.g. during dicing processes. The wafer handling via a tape-frame may include adhering the wafer to a tape and stabilizing the tape via a tape-frame. In a dicing process, for example, a wafer may be mounted on a so-called dicing tape which has a sticky surface fixing the wafer, wherein the dicing tape may be adhered to a tape-frame, e.g. a metal frame or a plastic frame. A tape-frame may also be referred to as wafer-frame, dicing ring, metal film frame, or wafer ring. A tape may also be referred to as dicing tape, wafer tape, or back grinding tape. In general, the wafer handling using tapes and tape-frames may be performed in a so-called frame cassette in the back-end of line (BEOL), e.g. for wafer dicing processes, die-bonding process, for shipping, handling, and/or storage. Thereby, the frame cassette may be transported for example manually, e.g. via a human handle at the frame cassette.